darkrunescapefandomcom-20200214-history
Liar's Drop Gambling
Liar's Drop Gambling Liar's Drop is a gambling game that you can play inside RuneScape (Note: This practice is no longer performed due to the December 2007 update). Each round you are gambling for something that is better than the last round, and typically there are at least 5 rounds. The reason that it is gambling is that both players have a decision to make each round -- do i not drop anything and end the game, or drop something and hope that my opponent does too in order to raise the bet higher. To begin you need to find somebody who wants to play and definitely knows the rules and won't report if they lose. Then you agree on the stakes for each round. Each round needs to be a different item so the game can be played without needing to keep going back to the bank. Take all the noted items for each round out of the bank and go to a really secluded place (not wilderness) so there is less worry about other people interrupting the game. Before the start of the game, the players spread out. Then the first round starts. A Round * At the beginning of the round, one person announces the stakes for that round, and then both people say the disclaimer, "i know i will lose what i drop and you wont drop anything. i will never get anything back later either. we are gambling" * Then the first person says "go" and both players either drop the stakes, drop something else that is worthless, or don't drop anything. * Then, both players run to the spot where the other person was standing and keep clicking until the stuff hopefully shows up. * If a player doesn't get the round's stakes, they lose. * If both people get the stakes, it is time for the next round. * If both people don't get the stakes, they both lose and need to work on their lying skills. Tips * Make sure both people know how the game works and both say the disclaimer so you don't get reported. * If a player won but didn't get anything good, it is a hollow victory. * Only an idiot drops the stakes on the last round. Therefore you hardly ever get to the last few rounds. Plan accordingly. * If you drop and change your mind, you can run back and try to pick your own stuff back up. Warning This game is similar to drop trading or the trust game, which are scams. The difference here is that both people must know ahead of time that one of them is going to lose what they drop and not get anything from the other person. That is why it is gambling - both people have an equal chance of winning or losing. If both people know what is going on here there is a small chance this gambling game might be legal, but it is definitely on thin ice, since it is very similar to some scams, and Jagex might not see the difference.